The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic language translator has been available on the market. The electronic language translator differs from conventional types of electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in memory.
Such an electronic language translator can operate to form new sentences based on old sentences by changing some words in the old sentences to new words. When some of the words in a sentence are changed, in some cases, additional words such as the definite articles or prepositions must also be changed accordingly depending on each of the words that is changed. The conventional electronic translators cannot change definite articles or prepositions to correspond to the changeable words that are related to the definite articles or prepositions.